Dance With Demons
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Tradução Autorizada. 2x5, 2x3, 4x3, 4x5, 1x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Duo Maxwell é um jovem rapaz que caçador de monstros... até que eventos estranhos e sobrenaturais o arrastam para o lado mais obscuro de sua vida.
1. Resenha

.

**DANCE WITH DEMONS **

_Dance com os Demônios_

**Por Blue_Soaring**

.

Tradução Autorizada. 2x5, 2x3, 4x3, 4x5, 1x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan.

**.**

"**Duo Maxwell é um jovem rapaz acostumado a estar sempre do lado certo de uma linha que define BEM X MAL, enquanto caça e extermina toda sorte de monstros e demônios do seu mundo. **

**Mas ele descobre quão rápido essa linha se torna fina, e tênue demais, quando eventos estranhos e sobrenaturais o arrastam profundamente para o lado mais obscuro de sua vida." **

.

Eu queria brincar com o sobrenatural e um mistério de arrepiar nesta fic, assim, criando coragem, consegui! ^__^ Embora vocês possam encontrar uma caracterização ou outra um pouco estranhas inicialmente, sejam pacientes comigo: vocês verão que nada é o que parece. ^__~

Ah! A miríade de pares também serve a um propósito! *__*

.

_**Blue.**_

.

.~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

.

**Dance With Demons****, **pela **Blue_Soaring**

.

.

Deus, vocês não fazem idéia do quanto eu fiquei por finalmente ter recebido a autorização para traduzir esta fic fenomenal da Blue_Soaring, quando iniciamos os trabalhos de tradução lá no outro site.

Na época foi um verdadeiro sonho – e ainda hoje é, podem acreditar, por isso mesmo estou inaugurando-a aqui, no f.f. net!!

Minha nossa... Essa fic tem de tudo: vampiros, panteras, violência, sobrenatural, romance, clube de strip-teaser, voyerismo, lemon... OH Meu SÃO YAOI XD

A qualidade da fic é impressionante – e o modo como a Blue_Soaring retratou os personagens...

O Duo... Nossa, a forma como o Duo é retratado na fic é algo absolutamente INSTIGANTE – ele é _**PHODA**_, pois é forte, tem uma mente rápida e ágil, uma boca suja digna de um estivador de porto, um gênio que pega fogo típico de um ariano, uma língua ferina, é irascível, corajoso... e EXTREMAMENTE GOSTOSO! AWWWWWWW!!

*risos*

Os demais personagens são também igualmente ímpares e cativantes - como a própria Blue diz, algumas leitoras podem vir a pensar que o Wufei, por exemplo, está OOC mas não se enganem, ehhehehe. Repito: não se enganem... Tudo nesta fic tem um propósito e um motivo, NADA foi feito à toa. – mas o Duo é realmente o destaque, em Dance With Demons, meninas – garanto!!! XD

Gente, só para vocês terem idéia, fãs de 1x2 ou 2x1 NO MUNDO INTEIRO passaram a torcer – com o coração na mão, que nem eu – por 2x5x2 e também pelo 3x2x5... e também pelo 4x2 !!!!

ISSO MESMO!!! FÃS DO MUNDO INTEIRO!!! *____________________*

Ah!

E, claro, eu não podia deixar de esquecer...

Cá estou trazendo... UMA FIC DE TRIO, ohohohohoho!!!!

Ou... Deixa ver... __ *illy-chan coçando a cabeça *

O 2 fica com: 2x5 e 5x2 / 2x3 3x2 / 3x2x5 5x2x3 /

O 5 fica com: 1x5/ 3x4x5 / 5x3 3x5 / 2x5

O 4 fica com: 3x4x5 / 4x3x5 / 5x3x4 / 3x5x4

O 1 fica com: 1x5x3x4 / 1x3x5x4 / 1x4x3x5 / 1x2 / 2x1 / 1x2x1 2x1x2

O 3 fica com: 4x3/ 3x5 5x3 / 3x2x5

.

*________________________________ *

**AI, MEU SÃO YAOI!!! MAS ISSO É MAIS DO QUE "VARIAÇÕES MATEMÁTICAS!**

**JÁ VIROU FOI UM **_**QUINTETO**_**, EM VEZ DE TRIO # ^___^ #**

**MARAVILHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!**

.**  
**

Isso **SEM falar **nos** MISTÉRIOS e CENAS DE AÇÃO **

que **pipocam a CADA CAPÍTULO \o/**

.

Não por menos, **Dance With Demons** foi a fic **Ganhadora da Categoria**_** "Best Drama", **_do_** Nanashi Fanfic Contest 2003!!**_

._**  
**_

HÃ?? E VOCÊS?

**O QUE AINDA ESTÃO FAZENDO AI, QUE NÃO FORAM LER A FIC AINDA?**

**CORRAAAAAAAAAM!!!**

Beijos a todas!!!

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_


	2. Capítulo Um

.

.

**Autora:** Blue Soaring

**Tradutora: **Illy-chan HimuraWakai

**Revisora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai

(com uma ajuda da _Aninha_SaganoKai _e da _Ilia Verseau_)

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Mistério, Sobrenatural, Romance, Drama, Universo Alternativo.

**Casais:** 2x5, 2x3, 4x3, 4x5, 2X5X3, 2x4, 2X3X5, 1x2

**Censura: **Limes, Lemons – Duos, Trios, Quartetos... QUINTETOS \o/

**Avisos: **Linguagem pesada, Violência, Voyeurismo, Sangue, Transformismo Animal, Vampiros – e outros tipos de _**BadBoys**_ do Sobrenatural.

**Retratações:** Novamente, os meninos não me pertencem. Todas nós gostaríamos que eles fossem nossos, mas infelizmente, não são. A vida às vezes é cruel ;__;

.

Prêmios: Fic **Ganhadora**** da **_**Categoria "Best Drama" **_do_** "Nanashi Fanfic Contest 2003**_"

.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**.**

**Nota da Tradutora - Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

A Repostagem de** Dance With Demons **é carinhosamente dedicada à:

**Yoko Takabayashi & Aninha_SaganoKai **

**Marlon Kalango & Ilia Verseau**

**Angela Higa & Fernanda Pereira**

**Greyce Heck & Karin Kamiya**

**Mey Lien**** & Raquel Chel**

**Kya Montsho & Keiko Maxwell**

**Isys **_**Zika**_** McDragon & Nadeskio**

**Lila Massaro & Mariana Branco**

.

A todas vocês, leitoras que acompanharam a fic no outro site...

e que continuarão a acompanhar **DWD** conosco até o final, é claro!!! YES!! /o/

.

**Nota Especial da Tradutora - Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

O Grupo GW de Traduções foi criado aqui no ff. net para que pudéssemos repostar algumas das várias com as quais já trabalhávamos no outro site, antes do meu inaugurar.

Porém, o intuito principal era pegar os **capítulos iniciais** das fics mais antigas e postá-los aqui com **NOVOS** trabalhos de revisões, que permitissem uma melhor compreensão e fluidez na leitura dos mesmos, uma vez que eles realmente careciam de uma intervenção mais cuidadosa por causa dos inúmeros erros de tradução e adaptação encontrados nos mesmos.

Desde Janeiro 2009 venho fazendo isso – paralelamente ao trabalho de tradução de novos capítulos e fics para meu site – e já lancei algumas fics com este novo trabalho: **School Tales Arc, Chiaroscuro, Cherished, etc... **todas as fics cuja tradutora oficial sou eu (também as da Aninha_SaganoKai e Marlon Kalango) passaram por este processo. E outras as seguirão, podem apostar ^~

Pois bem. Hoje tenho um imenso orgulho de lhes trazer a maravilhosa **Dance With Demons** com um **NOVO** e **DETALHADO** trabalho de Revisão feito por mim (destaco para a ajuda da Aninha_SaganoKai e da Ilia Verseau).

Em vista do verdadeiro Trabalho de Hércules que foi re-trabalhar **DWD**, peço a todas as leitoras que em vista desta nova e mais fiel tradução da fic, por favor, comparem os capítulos – o anterior e o novo, de agora. Com toda a certeza, vocês irão sentir uma diferença... gritante ^~

E sim, a tradutora de **DWD**, desde o início, sou eu, Illy.

Espero mostrar com isto o quanto nós podemos ir melhorando, no que fazemos – desde que atuemos com dedicação, amor e tenhamos coragem de admitir quando erramos, para então melhorar.

**Illyana**

.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Para as fãs que acompanhavam as Traduções feitas por nós anteriormente no XYZ, por favor, confiram as fics que já estão prontas para serem lançadas no meu site:

**Blood or Chocolate? – Caps 16 e 17**

**Blue Forest Banshee – Caps 48 a 53**

**Broken Jade – Cap 03**

**Chiaroscuro – Cap 21**

**Everybody Breaks – Cap 03**

**Layers – Caps 11 e 12**

**Lawless Hearts – Caps 16 e 17**

**School Tales – Arc 01 – Caps 15 e 16**

**The Arrangement – Cap 03**

**The Call – Cap 07**

**Trial and Error – Caps 08 e 09**

.

…E fora estas, MUITAS outras fics novinhas em folha, traduzidas pela Aryam! *___*

Preparem os corações, ohhohohohohohoho

Agora, boa leitura para todas... e lembrem-se...

.

**NÃO DEIXEM O FANDOM NACIONAL DE GUNDAM WING MORRER! \o/\o/**

_**Illy-chan HimuraWakai**_

* * *

.

**DANCE WITH DEMONS**

_**Dance com os Demônios**_

**Por Blue_Soaring**

.

**Capítulo Um – **_**Dance With Death / Dance com a Morte**_

.

.

Duo suspirou sobre sua bebida. Aquele não tinha sido um dia bom. Por falar nisso, desde quando ele tinha um dia bom? O telefonema tinha vindo à meia-noite, depois que tinha se preparado para dormir. _**Bestas renegadas estavam aterrorizando um subúrbio calmo e agradável.**_ Assim, já era quase uma da manhã quando ele chegara ao local e resolvera a "ocorrência". Bufou. _**Uma ocorrência...**_era assim que eles chamavam o que acontecera. **Duas famílias chacinadas **eram uma simples e mera_** 'ocorrência'**_. Odiaria ver o que eles chamariam de coisa pior.

Cansado, depositou a bebida na mesinha e olhou ao redor, avaliando o local, sem fazer questão de ser discreto. A mesa em que estava ficava perto do palco, dando-lhe também uma clara visão da entrada do clube noturno. Ultimamente vinha optando por lugares que oferecessem uma saída rápida, caso fosse necessário fugir do local onde estava. Tinha a ver com seu tipo de trabalho. O que quer que fosse esse trabalho. Provavelmente sequer existia uma descrição formal para o que fazia para viver; na verdade não era nem mesmo um _**trabalho**_**.** Estava mais para alguma brincadeirinha maquiavélica do Destino. Afinal, que tipo de emprego o faria ter que lutar contra monstros e demônios àquelas horas indecentes da madrugada? Que emprego, hã? Duo não conseguia se lembrar de alguma época em que não estivera lutando pela própria vida, uma época que não houvesse monstro nenhum... As crianças não se queixavam mais de monstros debaixo das camas ou nos armários. Hoje, os monstros _**eram reais**_ e eles não desperdiçavam mais o próprio tempo amedrontando criancinhas – tinham coisas mais importantes para fazer. E Duo tinha a nítida impressão que o Destino estava rindo de todos eles.

O rapaz de cabelo longo preso numa pesada trança observou novamente o palco vazio alguns metros à frente. Que merda ele estava fazendo ali às três da madrugada? Certo, não poderia dizer que era tarde para aquela multidão empolgada – a pista de dança estava lotada com dezenas de pessoas a dançar com outras que acabavam de conhecer e que topavam se curtirem juntas. Naquele lado todas as mesas tinham sido retiradas e a fila na porta de cima para descer à pista estava cada vez maior. Aquelas pessoas não tinham nada melhor para fazer? Evidentemente não.

Os pensamentos de Duo voltaram ao motivo pelo qual ele estava ali. Mal tinha aberto a porta do seu apartamento naquela madrugada, quando o telefone tocou. Tinha ficado em dúvida entre atender ou não, mas no fim encontrara-se pegando o aparelho e dizendo 'oi' antes que seu cérebro pudesse impedir o corpo. Era Quatre, do outro lado da linha.

_**Primeira pergunta:**_ Por que cacete Quatre estava lhe ligando às duas e meia da madrugada?

**Resposta:** porque o _**Erus Animis**_ queria 'trocar umas palavrinhas' com ele.

_**Segunda pergunta**_: O que **DIABOS **era um _**Erus Animis**_ e por que ele queria 'trocar umas palavrinhas' com ele?

**Resposta:** "Vá para o Devil's Bliss e eu o encontrarei lá."

_**Terceira pergunta**_: "**O QUÊ!?" **

**Resposta**: "Você me ouviu. Te vejo em quinze minutos."

E ali estava ele, tomando um gole de uma bebida enquanto esperava o loiro aparecer. Duo tinha ouvido apenas boatos sobre o 'Devil's Bliss'; ele realmente não freqüentava boates ou clubes noturnos. Não porque fosse jovem; com seus poucos vinte e um anos já vira de tudo... e idade não significava nada na sociedade atual; só não via graça. Sentia-se mesmo fora de lugar. Todo mundo ali estava vestido em couro e zíperes, seda e cetim, com acessórios em veludo e vinil. Alguns dos acessórios nem mesmo lembravam algo parecido com roupa: eram apenas pequenas tiras de tecido que se prendiam por correias a outras tiras ainda menores, ou mesmo correntes. A calça negra e a camisa simples que usava o faziam se sobressair; era o único que não estava exibindo pelo menos noventa por cento do corpo naquela boate.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso. Três e quinze. Quinze minutos o cacete! _**Porra, onde Quatre estava?**_ Ele bateu o copo vazio na mesinha quando viu a pista de dança lentamente ficar vazia. As luzes cessaram o seu piscar psicodélico e apontaram para o palco, ao mesmo tempo em que lentamente diminuíam de intensidade. O que diabos iria acontecer agora?

"Oi, gostaria de outra bebida, gatinho?"

Duo sobressaltou-se e olhou para a jovem que o tinha interpelado. Era a mesma que servira sua mesa antes. A moça usava o mesmo tipo de uniforme dos outros garçons: um corpete de couro justo de uma peça, com uma corrente prateada dando uma volta ao redor da cintura. O decote era um 'v' baixo, profundo entre os seios, terminando abaixo do umbigo. As pernas eram enfeitadas com várias tiras finas de couro dispostas horizontalmente pela pele nua. As mangas da roupa seguiam o mesmo padrão. E botas negras que iam até os seus joelhos completavam o visual.

Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça numa negativa: "Obrigado, mas não. Ei, você não viu um cara loiro entrar, digo, na última meia hora?"

A garota sorriu. "Temos vários carinhas loiros, aqui, gatinho." ela indicou com um gesto um dos garçons masculinos. Era um rapaz esbelto, alto, loiro e estava vestido igual a ela: "Quem sabe você não queira falar com o Zechs? Ele não tirou os olhos de cima de você a noite toda, sabe, para o caso de você querer companhia." terminou, piscando para ele.

Duo olhou para o homem que ela apontava. Ele estava rindo para uma mulher morena, baixinha, à qual estava servindo. Ele pegou Duo e a garçonete olhando para si e sorriu na direção dos dois.

"Ah... Não, obrigado por tudo mesmo." Duo se recriminou mentalmente; ele mataria Quatre por combinar um encontro num lugar daqueles. "O rapaz que eu procuro é baixo, tem cabelo loiro curto, olhos azuis... tem cara de anjo e parece um bocado inocente, sabe?" sorriu.

A moça riu, deliciada: "Ah, meu lindo, você quer o Quatre? Por que não disse logo?"

Duo arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você o conhece?"

"Claro. A maioria de nós aqui conhece Quatre. Ele é um dos favoritos."

Os belos olhos violetas de Duo alargaram-se um pouco e a uma sobrancelha arqueou-se.

A jovem riu novamente. "Oh, não. Ele só dança, amor." ela suspirou. "Todos aqui já tentamos uma chance, mas ele não aceita ficar com ninguém. Zechs está dando em cima dele desde que ele começou a trabalhar aqui, mas não conseguiu nada."

Duo ficou lá sentado, olhando pasmo para a mulher. Quatre era um _stripper?_ E no 'Devil's Bliss'? Minha nossa!

A moça lhe bateu de forma leve e afetuosa no ombro. "Vou trazer outra bebida, por conta da casa, querido. Quando Quatre for entrar, eu te aviso." ela pausou, olhando-o. "Eu sou Hilde. Me chame se você precisar de qualquer outra coisa, certo, gatinho? Qualquer coisa." Hilde piscou e sorriu sugestivamente.

"Hã... claro, Hilde. Obrigado. Eu sou Duo." Ela era uma moça bonita, por que não ser agradável com ela? Não era como se ele fosse voltar ali outra vez mesmo.

O sorriso de Hilde alargou-se. "Duo, é? Eu trabalho aqui quase todas as noites, mas posso arranjar um tempo para você. Aproveite o espetáculo." Ela apanhou o copo vazio e saiu pela multidão.

Duo afundou-se em sua cadeira. Sim, Quatre iria lhe pagar por aquilo. _**Definitivamente**_ ia!! Deu uma olhada ao redor outra vez. O público que antes dançava estava se sentando, observando o palco ansiosamente. Ele se ajeitou e deixou o olhar perambular pela multidão. Estava quase tudo quieto, com exceção da música. Todos pareciam aguardar ansiosos, por algo. Olhou novamente para o palco. Ainda estava vazio.

Hilde voltou e colocou a bebida na frente dele. "Você vai se deliciar hoje à noite, lindinho."

O olhar de Duo desviou-se do palco para lhe agradecer a bebida, mas ela já se afastara. Ele deu de ombros e olhou de volta para o palco. Não estava mais vazio.

Uma figura tinha aparecido no segundo que desviara o olhar. A música mudara para uma batida lenta, porém pesada. Estreitando os olhos, firmou o olhar na direção da figura em meio à iluminação escura. Parecia um rapaz, com uma idade próxima da dele, encarando a multidão lá de cima. Duo sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo a trança balançar nas costas da cadeira. Pelo menos não era Quatre.

Os homens e mulheres pareciam inclinar-se mais para frente em suas mesas e cadeiras, olhos fixos na direção do palco. O jovem rapaz começou a mover os quadris lentamente de um lado para o outro. Ele envolveu as mãos ao redor de si e deslizou-as ligeiramente para baixo e voltando para cima, seguindo os contornos do corpo. A música aumentou e ele começou a se mover mais rápido. A figura em meio às sombras lançou-se ao meio do palco enquanto o ritmo da música acelerava ainda mais. Seu corpo acompanhava o ritmo em sincronia, movendo-se mais próximo à extremidade do palco. Seu rosto permanecia escondido em sombras, mas o cabelo parecia estar preso. Estava todo vestido de branco, um uniforme simples, as luzes fazendo sua roupa reluzir. Usava uma camisa desabotoada por cima de um _**top**_ apertado que acabava pouco antes de seu umbigo e que mostrava os músculos bem definidos do tórax esbelto. A calça era do tipo solto e ondulava ao redor de suas pernas enquanto se movia. Surpreendentemente, seus pés estavam descalços. Duo assistia enquanto ele rodopiava pelo palco, dando-lhes então as costas e olhando ligeiramente por cima do ombro para o público, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava as mãos por cima das nádegas.

Parecia que a música tinha sido feita para a dança, ao invés da dança ter sido feita para a música. E ambas combinavam perfeitamente com o dançarino. Vagarosamente ele endireitou-se e girou ao redor de si mesmo e de repente a camisa desabotoada flutuava até o chão. O dançarino impulsionou os quadris e as luzes aumentaram consideravelmente de intensidade. Ele acariciou o tórax e deslizou as mãos ligeiramente por cima da virilha. Houve uma onda gritos e assovios vindos por parte da platéia. O dançarino respondeu à agitação do público com um adiantar de passos mais à frente, pondo-se sob a luz mais intensa e correndo as mãos por baixo do top. Duo meio que esperou que ele simplesmente arrancasse a pequena peça, mas o dançarino agarrou a barra da vestimenta e calmamente deslizou-a por cima da cabeça, enquanto ondulava o corpo. As luzes mudaram quando ele levantou de vez o top, iluminando assim o stripper bem de frente. Quando a peça de roupa uniu-se à descartada camiseta, Duo estava olhando diretamente o rosto do dançarino. Seus olhos arregalaram-se. Cabelos negros como a noite, lisos e cortados à altura do queixo, haviam se libertado de seu confinamento e moldavam-se à face harmônica e levemente bronzeada do dançarino. Os olhos estavam pintados com maquiagem pesada e tinham um estreitamento leve nos cantos que o mostravam como sendo oriental; os lábios permaneciam levemente entreabertos enquanto dançava. O dançarino moveu os quadris em um movimento repentino enquanto ele movia-se de volta ao centro do palco. As luzes realçavam o tom bronzeado de sua pele. O jovem oriental alcançou então o fundo do palco, pausando durante um segundo quando a música parou. Ele pôs-se a andar enquanto a música recomeçava bem lenta, então correu à extremidade do palco e saltou fora dele, lançando-se em pleno ar e pousando com força no chão, no exato instante que a música no ambiente retornava com tudo.

Ele agora se movimentava rapidamente pela pista de dança, movendo-se pelas mesas, pressionando-se contra um homem e beijando ligeiramente uma mulher à mesma mesa.

Duo assistia, sem reação, enquanto o dançarino asiático movimentava o corpo em direção a sua mesa. O rapaz de cabelos negros arqueou-se na frente de Duo, ao mesmo tempo em que corria as mãos por cima de si mesmo, de leve. Ele alcançou o cós de sua própria calça e agilmente desamarrou o laço que as prendia, enquanto dançava. Todos seus movimentos eram lascivos, sensuais. Ele movia-se com a graça de um predador. O dançarino deslizou subitamente sobre o colo de Duo, roçando-se contra o jovem atordoado. O dançarino tinha insondáveis olhos negros, nublados com luxúria e um brilho de suor lhe cobria a pele nua. Ele trouxe a cabeça para perto de Duo, roçando os lábios contra os dele, inclinando-se para lamber-lhe a linha do queixo. Terminou o gesto ousado na orelha do Duo, mordiscando-a gentilmente.

"_**Quatre está esperando por você no fim das escadas. Porta à esquerda do palco. Vá agora."**_ o dançarino chinês murmurou em seu ouvido. E então ele se foi, subindo de volta para o palco num salto. Engatinhando sensualmente, voltou ao centro do palco, ficou de pé... e lentamente baixou a calça, mostrando um quadril esbelto e o início das nádegas.

Duo arrancou os olhos para longe do palco. Olhou para o resto da multidão. A atenção de todos estava colada no dançarino. Levantou e rapidamente engoliu o resto da bebida. A noite continuava a ficar cada vez mais estranha. Fora mais afetado pelo dançarino de cabelos negros do que gostaria de admitir. A maneira como ele se movia _**gritava **_sexo: o carinha inteiro parecia irradiar aquilo. Duo desejou saber quem era ele. Parou aquele pensamento ali mesmo; não estava a ponto de começar a pular em cima de outros homens no meio de um clube, especialmente homens que não conhecia.

Caminhou até a porta indicada, sempre observando os arredores. A porta abriu facilmente e entrou por ela. A escada estava às escuras e a música estrondosa do palco silenciou assim que a porta se fechou atrás de si. Respirou fundo e começou a descer os degraus com uma mão na parede se firmar.

Alcançando o fim da escada, encontrou o caminho bloqueado por uma porta. Ergueu a mão para bater, mas a porta abriu-se repentinamente, antes mesmo de sua mão tocar na mesma. Quatre sorriu à expressão surpresa no rosto do amigo.

"Ouvi você chegando, Duo. Entre, sente-se, _**Erus**_ chegará num minuto." Quatre abriu a porta um pouco mais, deixando-o entrar.

"Ei, Quat, desde quando você é um _stripper_?" Duo largou-se no mais próximo dos sofás, deixando os olhos perambularem pelo escritório. Não havia muito para ver: era decorado tão-somente em preto e vermelho, com luzes mais apagadas que iluminavam a sala do teto. Duo olhou para as paredes pintadas de preto. Ele se misturava à decoração.

Quatre se sentou tranquilamente em frente ao rapaz de trança. "Ah, deve fazer uns seis ou sete meses, acho. Eu não havia lhe dito que tinha um trabalho novo?" O loiro estava usando um dos uniformes de couro negros que os garçons lá em cima usavam. Era um pouco diferente, com... mais tiras que os outros. Para falar a verdade, parecia que Quatre mostrava _**três vezes mais**_ _**pele**_ que os garçons.

"Sim, você disse, Q. Você só não me disse que tipo de trabalho era."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim, tenho. Eu não me esqueceria disso." Duo fez um gesto com a cabeça para a escada.

Quatre sorriu. "Agora você já sabe." Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Me diz uma coisa, você não quer trabalhar aqui? Você tem uma bunda linda, Duo."

Duo piscou, então sorriu. "Acho que um tal de Zechs não gostaria do ouvi-lo dizer isso, Q. Ele pode ficar um pouco ciumento ao ver que você quer a _**minha**_ bunda, _**não**_ a dele." Ajeitou-se para colocar as pernas no sofá, estirando uma perna fora e dobrando o outro ao joelho.

O sorriso de Quatre ficou ainda maior: _**"**__**Zechs!?**__**" **_ Ele caiu na gargalhada. "Ele é bonito, mas pára por aí: é tão interessante quanto uma pedra!" Riu novamente.

Duo esperou Quatre dar uma pausa nas risadas e então perguntou, como quem não quer nada: "Então você só transa com quem for interessante?"

Quatre engoliu o resto das risadas. Ele inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, sorrindo para Duo. Não era o mesmo sorriso suave como o de antes: agora claramente um convite sensual. "Oh, sim. _**Um interessante**_." Ele ficou de pé. "Acha que _**você **_é interessante?"

Duo olhou para o loiro. Aquele era um Quatre diferente. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o rosto de Quatre mudou e a expressão desapareceu. O rapaz de olhos azuis girou sobre si mesmo e abriu a porta pela que Duo tinha entrado. Por ela entrou a figura suada do stripper asiático, sorrindo para ele. Então notou Duo reclinado no sofá e fez rapidamente uma mesura em sua direção, antes de ficar em pé frente a ele.

"Oi outra vez." Ele estava usando as calças brancas da apresentação e o cabelo ainda encontrava-se solto, com alguns fios suados colados ao redor do seu rosto corado. "Eu sou Wufei. Você é o novo dançarino?" Os olhos negros do rapaz viajaram pelo corpo de Duo. Ajoelhando-se à frente deste, correu uma mão em cima do tórax de rapaz de trança. "Olhe para esse cabelo..." Wufei mergulhou nos olhos violetas de Duo. "Quem sabe possamos dançar juntos...?" O dançarino chinês deslizou lentamente pelo corpo do outro até praticamente deitar por cima de Duo. "Você poderia passar seu cabelo ao meu redor, debaixo das luzes do palco?" Perguntou tocando com os dedos os lábios entreabertos do visitante.

Duo estava paralisado com aquela ousadia. Olhou desamparado para Quatre. O loiro deu de ombros. "Wufei é um dançarino, mas ele gosta de ser mais... envolvido com o trabalho dele." Parou, então continuou: "Ele não é um novo dançarino, Wufei. Ele está aqui para ver o _**Erus.**_"

Wufei parou abruptamente, a mão pairando a centímetros da boca de Duo. Os olhos negros encheram-se de medo. Ele rapidamente deslizou de cima do corpo do moreno, murmurando desculpas. Ajoelhando-se no chão, aninhou o rosto contra a mão de Duo. "Me perdoe."

Duo mostrava-se confuso. "Hã, claro, Wufei." Ele resistiu ao desejo de puxar a mão de volta. "Esqueça. Foi culpa minha, eu devia ter dito alguma coisa, impedido você."

Os olhos de Wufei abriram-se, chocados. Ele olhou para Quatre. "Ele assumiria a culpa? Ele me protegeria?" a expressão dele era de assombro.

Quatre encolheu os ombros. "Aparentemente, sim. Pergunte."

De seu lugar no chão, o rapaz de cabelos negros olhou de volta para Duo. "Você está falando sério? Diria mesmo que foi sua culpa?"

Duo se sentou direito no sofá. Havia algo estranho acontecendo ali, algo que ele não entendia. Wufei estava agindo como se... Bem, parecia um filhote de cachorro perdido. Ele suspirou e esticou uma mão para empurrar uma longa mecha de cabelo negro para trás da orelha do outro rapaz. "Com certeza, Wuffie. Sem problema."

Wufei encarou profundamente os olhos violetas de Duo. Ele gemeu e virou a cabeça, lambendo repentinamente o pulso de Duo com a ponta da língua. Desta vez, o Caçador puxou subitamente a mão, olhando para Quatre, nitidamente assustado. Porém, o loiro estava olhando fixamente Wufei.

O dançarino chinês arrastou-se pelo chão até Quatre. O loiro observava-o impassivelmente. Sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas, Wufei olhou nos olhos do loiro. "Estou em apuros, Quatre? Ele vai ficar furioso comigo?" Esticou-se até alcançar uma mão de Quatre. "Ele vai me machucar de novo?"

A face de Quatre permanecia inalterada. No chão, Wufei começou a tremer. Duo observava os dois, pasmo e inseguro com o que estava testemunhando. De repente, arrependeu-se de ter concordado em se encontrar com Quatre naquela madrugada. O loiro parecia tão diferente, ali. Por falar nisso, quão bem conhecia Quatre? Ele o tinha conhecido anos atrás numa festa em uma casa; os dois haviam saído dela quase imediatamente. Eles não eram grandes amigos, mas se falavam de vez em quando, mantinham contato.

O rapaz ajoelhado no chão tremia violentamente. Então Quatre sorriu. "Não, Wufei, _**Erus **_não vai lhe machucar... a menos que você queira também." Fez um gesto para Duo. "..ou quem sabe o Duo também goste de brincar?"

Wufei inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Como?"

O loiro agachou-se próximo a Wufei num movimento fluido, equilibrando-se nos calcanhares. "Se acha que ele gostaria de brincar com você depois, pode lhe perguntar. O próprio _**Erus**_ poderia até mesmo lhe dar permissão, _**pet**_.[1]"

A postura de Wufei mudou imediatamente. Ele inclinou-se mais adiante e roçou suavemente os lábios em cima da mão do rapaz de olhos azuis. Quatre apoiou-se nele, usando a outra mão para forçar a cabeça de Wufei para cima, de encontro a seus lábios. O jovem chinês gemeu e entreabriu a boca. O loiro imergiu a língua a fundo na boca do outro rapaz, provando-o, explorando a boca de Wufei, correndo sua língua ao longo dos dentes e acariciando a língua do jovem chinês com a sua própria. Enfim Quatre se retirou, mordiscando ligeiramente o lábio inferior de Wufei, fazendo-o gemer novamente.

Quatre riu baixinho. "Ah, Wufei. Você é um _**pet**__** delicioso**__._.." murmurou, falando ainda com os lábios pressionados contra os do outro rapaz. Sua língua lambeu o lábio inferior de Wufei e o dançarino de cabelos negros ergueu um pouco a cabeça, entreabrindo outra vez os lábios e roçando a língua de Quatre com a sua. Jogando-se um pouco para trás, Wufei puxou Quatre para cima dele, arqueando contra o loiro e gemendo ruidosamente.

"Hã… Rapazes?" Duo falou, sentindo-se completamente esquecido. Os outros dois continuaram os beijos famintos deitados agora no chão, roçando-se um contra o outro. "Rapazes? Quatre!? _**EI!!" **_ Duo tentou novamente, alteando a voz desta vez.

Os olhos de Wufei abriram-se num átimo. "Duo! Eu sinto muito...!" ele exclamou, empurrando Quatre um pouco de si e olhando do loiro para o moreno, que se encontrava sentado, visivelmente desconfortável, no sofá. Ele sorriu para o rapaz de trança, respirando pesadamente. "Você quer... um trio?"

Duo ficou de boca aberta. Quatre riu, de onde ele se apoiava sobre Wufei. O Caçador sentia o rosto queimar cada vez mais: "Er... ah... não, não agora, eu, isto é... Eu não quero!" Ele viu quando o rosto do dançarino chinês entristeceu-se. "O _**Erus**_! Eu tenho que vê-lo! Ele já está pronto, Q?" Duo ainda não sabia quem diabos era o tal _**Erus**_, mas ir conhecê-lo seria melhor do que permanecer onde estava.

Wufei olhou ao loiro sobre ele. "Nosso _**Erus**_ chamou-o também, Quatre?"

Quatre deixou de rir do afobamento de Duo por tempo suficiente para responder. "Não, mas lembre-se do que eu disse, _**pet**_. Você tem que perguntar primeiro."

Sorrindo um pouco embaraço para Quatre, o dançarino de cabelos negros deu de ombros. "Eu esqueci. Mas olhe para ele, Quatre... Não pode dizer que você não haveria de querê-lo... Imagine... Os cabelos soltos, caindo por cima de sua pele nua enquanto ele penetra em você... A voz..." Wufei parou de falar, um pequeno tremor percorrendo-lhe o corpo.

Quatre riu novamente, em voz alta, enquanto se punha de pé. Wufei ficou deitado no chão. "Depois, depois. Controle-se, _**pet**_."

Duo levantou e começou a andar pelo escritório, querendo se afastar dos dois. Ele seria condenado, se fosse transar com alguém ali. Empurrando o que acontecera escada acima para um canto obscuro em sua mente, focalizou-se em descobrir que porra estava fazendo ali. Ele ainda não sabia o que o tal do _**Erus**_ era: parecia ser um homem, pelo menos. Talvez fosse o gerente do 'Devil's Bliss'. E por que diabo todo mundo ali vivia tão excitado, maldição!? Recebera **três ofertas** para sexo quente e casual só na última meia hora!! Enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, observava Quatre, que agora estava reclinado confortavelmente em uma cadeira de couro. Wufei ainda se encontrava deitado no chão com as mãos por baixo da cabeça como um travesseiro. O jovem de olhos violeta sempre soubera que Quatre era gay; só não esperara acabar recebendo seus... er... avanços. Mas não fora Quatre quem realmente tinha pedido para que se unisse a eles – fora _**Wufei**_ quem pedira. Sentiu uma pontada de decepção.

Ele parou de andar. **Que merda era aquilo !?!?!** Ele estava _**chateado**_ por que Quatre não tinha se oferecido para transar com ele ou mesmo lhe saltado em cima? _**Jesus!**_ Devia ter bebido mais do que pensava, só podia! Tudo o que queria fazer era sair dali agora mesmo; só conhecer o tal _**Erus**_ e ir embora. Por que inferno ele tinha que conhecer esse tal _**Erus,**_ de qualquer maneira? E que **PORRA** era o tal _**Erus**_, maldição!?

"Duo."

Duo deu um pulo e girou nos calcanhares para dar de cara com Quatre atrás de si. O loiro estava de pé. "O _**Erus Animis Meus**_ quer conhecer você agora. Siga-me." Quatre ordenou enquanto caminhava para uma porta no outro lado da sala. Duo encolheu os ombros. Podia ter jurado que aquela porta não estava lá antes. Claro, não tinha certeza absoluta. Ou pelo menos, achava que não tinha.

Quando ele passou seguindo o loiro que se afastava, Wufei rolou no chão, ficando por cima do próprio estômago, erguendo os pés no ar. Seria paciente; _**Erus**_ não manteria consigo Duo por muito tempo. Então ele poderia ver se Duo estava interessado em uma transa rápida. Satisfeito, rolou de volta, deitando-se novamente de costas no chão e esticou-se.

.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

.

Duo olhava o corredor por onde andavam. Estava um pouco frio, comparado com a sala de onde tinham saído. Várias portas revestiam as paredes, mas Quatre movia-se propositadamente para o fim do corredor. Ele parou antes da última porta, como se esperando por algo. Então acenou com a cabeça para Duo e empurrou a folha de madeira pesada, abrindo-a. Duo contemplou o rosto de Quatre durante quase um minuto, então passou pela porta aberta.

Ele piscou, esperando que os olhos se acostumassem à pouca luz. Quatre entrou atrás de si e fechou a porta, apoiando-se nela. Duo examinou-o por cima do ombro. Quatre deu de os ombros. O Caçador estudou o escritório. Era bastante semelhante ao outro, mas decorado em preto e branco. Uma grande escrivaninha de carvalho estava contra uma parede, tendo duas cadeiras de couro. Diretamente em frente à porta, outras cadeiras de couro e sofás estavam posicionados ao redor de uma lareira, o brilho das chamas quase engolido pela escuridão do lugar. O escritório recendia a luxo e a dinheiro. Tudo _**tinha **_que ser de couro? Alguém por ali tinha um fetiche por couro, sem dúvida!

Foi quando Duo girou a cabeça. **Minha nossa!** _**Havia uma cama gigantesca no outro lado!**_ Um véu de gaze quase diáfano separava-a do resto do escritório. Cortinas de seda negras cercavam a gigantesca cama, envolvida em lençóis de cetim vermelhos cor-de-sangue e o tapete no chão era branco. Em um canto do 'quarto', havia uma grande banheira de mármore, num mezanino. Duo não conseguia acreditar naquilo. _**Onde diabos ele estava? **_E alguém ali tinha mais que um simples fetiche por couro: era um maldito viciado em sexo!

"Você vai ficar de pé olhando a cama a noite toda, Duo?"

Duo não pulou de susto desta vez – já estava se acostumando a pessoas que andavam sem fazer barulho algum. Olhou na direção da voz e viu uma figura confortavelmente sentada em uma das cadeiras ao redor da lareira. "Tô quase terminando." Respondeu e sentiu Quatre dar um passo à frente e lhe dar um pequeno empurrão.

"Por favor, sente-se." Quatre passou por Duo e se sentou graciosamente em uma das cadeiras. O moreno o seguiu, escolhendo, porém a cadeira mais próxima da porta.

O desconhecido sorriu levemente. Duo tremeu. "Ansioso para ir embora? Bem então, vamos tratar logo de nossos assuntos e o deixaremos ir embora. Mas aproxime-se mais. Eu não quero ter que ficar gritando."

Duo hesitou por um segundo, então se moveu para se sentar no sofá à esquerda do homem que estava falando. Se fosse acontecer alguma coisa, provavelmente seria outro convite para trepar com alguém. Ele deu uma olhada no desconhecido. O homem estava vestido igual a todos eles, mas usava um casaco de couro longo por cima da roupa. O cabelo dele era castanho escuro, bagunçado mas não rebelde demais; os fios longos o suficiente para sombrear os olhos. Era magro, musculoso - mas de um jeito esguio. Sentava-se com as pernas cruzadas e uma correia jogada por sobre o braço que estava recostado displicentemente em outra cadeira. Os olhos de Duo, curiosos, seguiram a linha do braço e viu que o desconhecido estava acariciando as orelhas de uma enorme pantera negra. O felino negro misturara-se tão bem à mobília escura, que ele não tinha notado. A pantera virou a cabeça, focalizando olhos verdes estranhos em si e mostrando os dentes num rosnar baixo.

Duo quase morreu de susto. **"Puta que o pariu!!** _**É uma pantera, maldição!! Isso é ilegal!" **_berrou, quase pulando do sofá.

O homem deu novamente aquele sorriso e inclinou-se para frente. "Ele não vai machucá-lo. Ele é bastante gentil... torturantemente gentil." Duo estava mais próximo do rosto do desconhecido. Abriu a boca, surpreso. Era um homem jovem – realmente jovem; provavelmente não muito mais velho que ele mesmo, poucos anos apenas. Olhos azuis cobalto perscrutavam-no debaixo das sombras de um cabelo castanho escuro. Ele encarou o brilho frio que pairava no fundo daqueles profundos olhos azuis. Viu-se preso, hipnotizado, incapaz de desviar o olhar. Ambos os tons de azul fluíram entre ambos, as duas cores distintas ondulando e se misturando, juntas. Ele sentiu o corpo começar a ficar quente; respirou fundo – e consegui desviar os olhos.

O outro homem sorriu e Duo sentiu os olhos vagarem inconscientemente de volta para contemplar os olhos azuis cobalto. Num gesto rápido, ergue-se e começa a andar de um lado para o outro no escritório, para evitá-los. "Muito bem, se você é o _**'Erus**_', o que diabos você quer, me fazendo vir até aqui às..." Ele olhou o relógio. "Cacete! Já são quinze para as quatro da madrugada?!"

"OK, vamos direto ao ponto. Você mata monstros." O outro simplesmente declarou.

"Sim e daí? Quer que eu cace e mate um para você? Ei, você não respondeu minha pergunta: você _**é**_ o _**Erus?" **_ a inquietação de Duo aumentava.

"Não – e sim, eu sou **O **_**Erus**_. Eu sou Heero Yuy; _**Erus**_ para Quatre e vários outros, inclusive Wufei. Mas, tornar-me _**Erus**_ para você, seria um belo bônus, não acha?" O jovem de cabelos escuros inclinou a cabeça, olhando de forma fixa para o inquieto Duo.

"Que diabos...?! Vocês todos são um bando de pervertidos! Você também é tarado por sexo, aposto! _**'Erus'**_ quer dizer _**'amante'**_ não é?" disse.

O_** Erus**_ parou, pensando. "Se você gosta... O que acha, Quatre?"

O loiro sorriu apreciativamente: "Eu gosto do conceito. E tenho certeza de que Wufei também vai gostar."

O jovem de olhos cobalto riu. "Sim, ele vai gostar, não?" Voltou-se para Duo. "Wufei está completamente fascinado por você e, já que você se ofereceu para mantê-lo, ele é seu, agora."

Duo estressou-se de vez. "Agora espere um instante aí! Eu **NÃO QUERO**!! E você não pode ir distribuindo pessoas assim! _**Quem diabos você acha que é, amigo?" **_

"Eu sou o _**Erus Animis**_ dele. Ele é meu para eu fazer dele o que eu quiser." A voz do outro homem mudara para uma tonalidade extremamente fria e arrogante.

"**OK, OK, que seja!! **Olhe, eu não me importo se você trabalha com alguma atividade ilegal, mas esqueça: eu **não vou** '_**levar**_' **ninguém**!! Agora, que porra você quer, para eu poder finalmente sair deste inferno e ir para casa?!? Você quer que eu mate algum monstro para você, é isso? Ou o quê?" Duo se enfureceu com o outro homem sentado.

"Não, eu não quero que você **mate** um monstro. Eu quero que você _**PARE**_ de matá-los." O_** Erus**_ disse de maneira tranquila.

Duo parou com o seu vai-e-vem sem fim de um lado para o outro. **"O QUÊ??"** Ele caminhou furioso para cima da cadeira do outro jovem de olhos azul cobalto: "Escute aqui, Heero." ele começou, explosivo: "Eu não recebo ordens de **ninguém**, deixe-me lhe avisar!! Eu _**mato**_ monstros. Eles atacam as pessoas, eu os mato. Simples assim. Entendeu?"

"Duo..." Quatre começou, um tom de advertência de voz.

"_**CALADO, **_Q! Vá lá fora brincar com Wufei ou algo do tipo!" O jovem de cabelos longos voltou o olhar ao Erus, a trança balançando atrás de si. "Se era só isto, estou indo embora _**agora**_." Determinou.

"Não."

"O que você quer dizer com '_**não**_'?!? Eu disse que **estou indo embora!**" Duo virou-se para a porta. De repente a pantera negra saltou pelo chão indo pousar tranquilamente na frente da porta. Quando ele se aproximou, o grande felino mostrou os dentes, em advertência. Duo recuou um passo e a pantera relaxou e fechou seus olhos surpreendentes e hipnóticos. "Chame seu bichinho de estimação de volta." Ordenou ele a Heero, de onde estava, olhando para a fera, sem se virar.

"Não, não vou chamar. E você _**não irá embora**_ até eu disser que pode. Sente-se, Maxwell."

"Mas que porra!" Duo exclamou, olhando para a pantera que bloqueava o caminho, então novamente ao _**Erus**_. Ele se rendeu e desabou com todo o peso no sofá. "Certo, comece a falar."

"Eu já lhe disse o que eu quero. Concorde e poderá ir." A compostura de Heero estava deteriorando-se rapidamente. "Pare de nos matar e eu não mato você." ele disse friamente.

"Cristo, homem! _**Eu já lhe falei**_. **Eu os mato**. Eu **sempre** fiz isso e _**sempre vou fazer. **_ Não é uma coisa tão difícil de entender!"

O _**Erus**_ levantou-se depressa, movendo-se até se inclinar furiosamente acima de Duo, no sofá. Colocou as mãos em cada lateral do sofá prendendo a cabeça do rapaz de cabelos longos. Avançando lentamente o rosto até ficar a centímetros dos de Duo, ele demandou praticamente por entre dentes, furioso: "Você **VAI** parar, _**baka**_. Os monstros são **meus** e eu _**não gosto**_ de você destruindo o que é meu!"

Duo fuzilou-o com os olhos, notando pela primeira vez que ele era de descendência japonesa. "Não me chame de _**idiota**_, seu filhodaputa pervertido!" Ele empurrou Heero para trás, tentando levantar e ficar de pé.

O outro homem não se moveu. Duo empurrou com mais força, grunhindo com o esforço. Subitamente, Heero não estava mais lá – estava outra vez sentado em sua cadeira, punhos fechados de tanta raiva. Duo piscou, incrédulo. Ele se movia extremamente rápido, maldição!

"Eu lhe dei um aviso justo, Duo Maxwell. Se você matar mais algum dos nossos, eu o matarei!" ele rosnou: "Este também não é um aviso difícil de entender!"

"Eu gostaria de ver você tentar, camarada." Duo lamentou ter vindo desarmado: os dedos coçavam para estar com uma arma – mesmo uma faca seria melhor que nada. _**"Dance com a Morte e você pode perder sua vida."**_ Ele pôs-se de pé e caminhou cautelosamente em direção à porta. Imediatamente, os olhos da pantera se abriram. Ela bocejou preguiçosamente, esticou-se no chão atapetado e começou a lamber a mão de Quatre. Duo tinha esquecido que Quatre estava lá, ele ficara tão quieto e calado. _**Estranhamente**_ quieto, mesmo quando a pantera pôs a cabeça em seu peito, rosnando baixinho.

O _**Erus**_ riu, fazendo o moreno de trança tremer novamente. _**"Pois Dance com o Demônio e você pode perder sua alma."**_ E riu novamente, o som ecoando nos ouvidos de Duo mesmo quando ele fechou a porta firmemente atrás de si.

.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

.

Duo caminhou depressa pelo corredor, quase arrancando a porta do escritório em que haviam estado mais cedo e batendo-a violentamente. Wufei imediatamente ajeitou-se sobre os joelhos, enquanto Duo encostava-se de encontro à porta.

"Duo, já acabaram? O_** Erus**_ aceitou meu desejo? Você pode ficar comigo?" os olhos dele brilhavam na luz fraca enquanto o olhava com algo suspeitosamente parecido com esperança.

Mas ele parecia não estar ouvindo o chinês de cabelos negros. Começou a andar de um lado para o outro na frente da porta, a trança indo de um lado para o outro em suas costas. **"Idiota!! imbecil!** _**Quem**_ ele acha que é? Me mandando **parar de matar** monstros!! Me dando Wufei como ele fosse um maldito brinquedo!! ARGH...!"

"Mesmo!?" Wufei ficou de pé, apressando-se em se plantar firmemente na frente de um irritado Duo. "Ele disse que você é meu dono, agora?"

Duo gemeu. _**Merda!! **_ "Não, bem... sim, mas... Porra!!"

O rosto bonito de Wufei entristeceu-se. "Você não me quer, Duo? Por quê? O que há de errado comigo?"

"Nada, Wufei, nada! Olhe... onde você mora? Eu levo você para casa, certo?"

O jovem chinês pareceu confuso. "Eu vivo onde meu dono vive."

Duo gemeu interiormente outra vez. "Onde você mora **HOJE****, **Wu?"

"Aqui, com Quatre. Mas se o _**Erus **_me deu a você, então eu vou para onde você for."

"Jesus!! O que há de errado com vocês, seus malucos?" Duo lutou para conseguir raciocinar por um momento. "O que acontece, se eu deixar você aqui?"

Os olhos negros arregalaram-se. "Você não vai fazer isso, vai? Quatre não poderia me manter a salvo dos outros!"

"Como assim? O que quer dizer?"

Wufei parou um momento então disse: "Qualquer um deles poderia fazer o que quisesse comigo."

"Que inferno!! Você 'não teria dono', é isso?"

Wufei assentiu, concordando, olhos abatidos.

Duo sentia uma pontada da sua consciência. "Vá pegar suas coisas então, Wufei, estamos indo embora."

O dançarino chinês sorriu outra vez, relaxando imediatamente. Ele deu um passo à frente para beijar Duo antes que ele conseguisse impedir o gesto. Wufei pressionou os lábios rapidamente contra os de Duo, correndo ligeiramente a língua em cima dos lábios do chocado rapaz. Ele se afastou, então, indo juntar suas coisas.

Ele teria que acabar com aquilo, pensou Duo, quando Wufei afastou-se o suficiente para continuar com os beijos dele. "Espere um instante!" ele conseguiu fazer o cérebro voltar a funcionar no tranco e ergueu uma mão no ar para chamar a atenção de Wufei já à porta. "O que quer dizer '_**Erus Animis Meus'**_ , afinal de contas?"

Wufei sorriu. "Significa _**'Mestre da Minha Alma'**_. Por quê?"

O jovem de longos cabelos castanhos apenas sacudiu a cabeça. "Não importa: vá trazer suas coisas."

Depois que Wufei saiu do escritório, Duo ficou parado no meio do quarto, tentando entender o que diabos estava acontecendo e no quê ele tinha se metido.

"Puta merda!!" Duo xingou baixinho.

.

* * *

Continua ^~

_**Blue:**_ "Bem, o que vocês acharam? O máximo, não foi? Ei, eu estou super feliz com a fic!"

_**Wufei:**_ "Eu **não sou** um idiota chorão e ninfomaníaco!"

_**Blue:**_ "Não mesmo? Tem certeza?"

_**Wufei:**_ * suspira *

_**Trowa:**_ * preocupado *

_**Duo:**_ "É, eu teria cuidado mesmo, Trowa. Você _**ainda**_ não apareceu na fic, hehehe."

_**Trowa:**_ "...Porcaria."

.

**Nota da Tradução - Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

_**Pet [1]**_ - Alcunha pelo qual são chamados os escravos sexuais (em geral, os passivos - apesar de também existirem os escravos sexuais ativos) no mundo BDSM.


End file.
